


Pamper

by mikeyreject



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: Body Worship, Fluff, Michael Clifford - Freeform, Other, Self Care, Smut, narcissism tbh, solo masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7021759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeyreject/pseuds/mikeyreject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael takes the day to spoil and take care of himself</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pamper

Warm water filled up the tub. Steam rose up from the excessive amount of bubbles that threatened to spill out of the bath with each movement. Today was Michael’s day to pamper himself. The calming playlist he created just for this occasion rolled through the speakers on the counter. Also on the counter was the bowl where he created his olive colored face mask. So with a naked body and green face he lowered himself into the calm water. His voice echoed in the bathroom as he burst out the lyrics to his favorite song. Michael poured tepid water over his body and felt his muscles go lax. Originally he thought of getting flower petals, but decided against it for being too cliche. Now he was almost regretting it. He ran his hands over his frame while the water cascaded down. 

He felt the scruff on his chin and neck all the way down to his protruding adam's apple. He touched the dips and curves along his collarbones and shoulders. His fingers traced the tattoos on his arms as he remembered when and why he got them. As his hands reached lower they lightly brushed his nipples eliciting a gasp of surprise. Normally he wouldn’t pay attention to his nipples but they were so sensitive and felt so good he didn’t stop. One hand rubbed over his soft tummy while the other continued to tug and rub at his perky nipples. He started stroking himself but quickly stopped his teasing, he pent up all his feelings for later that night so he could really enjoy it.

He got out of the tub and grabbed a towel to completely dry off. He rinsed off the remainder of the face mask that left his skin smooth and glowing. Avocado and honey really worked wonders. He spent time admiring himself in the mirror. He saw how his emerald eyes sparkled especially when he gave a big toothy smile. Michael booped the tip of his button nose with a squeaky laugh. He made a mental note to fix his brow piercing soon. In spirit of the moment he dumped the contents of his makeup bag out. He picked up the odd shaped bottles and tubes, carefully reading each label to decide what went where. He started with eyeliner first. His shaky hands created a mediocre line but he knew with practice and patience he will rock it. The mascara he applied made his eyelashes long and bold. His new flirty wink would win over the hearts of everyone. Now was also the perfect time to try on the electric purple lipstick he impulsively bought. In a few fluid motions his lips were smooth and mauve. He took a few selfies yto document this moment. “Damn I really am cute,” He thought before he blew a kiss to himself through the mirror before dressing in soft, fuzzy plaid pajamas with matching socks.

After he woke up from his nap, Michael walked into the kitchen to make a cup of tea. He grabbed his scalding tea along with a journal and a pen before he sat down. He wrote about himself, his friends, family, touring, and everything else on his mind; he added some doodles along with it. Between the tea, the journal, and the vanilla candle flickering in the background, Michael felt like an aesthetic tumblr blogger. Suddenly he got an amazing idea to paint his nails, obviously it had to be a punk-rock black color. It ended up looking a little messy, but considering this was his first try he was incredibly pleased with himself. Maybe next time he would ask Calum to help him. 

Excitement grew as Michael prepared for the perfect ending to his day. He stripped once again and laid on his bed with some nice scented oils. First he massaged his shoulders. He worked his way around his body, down his back, across his chest and abdomen, he lingered on the tense muscles giving them extra attention before moving on. He poured a generous amount of oil into his hands and rubbed it into his thighs. His nails lightly scratched the flesh leaving a path of red lines. His harsh grip on his hips that would leave bruises left him wanting to go farther. But before he did anything else he set up his phone to record everything he was doing, he knew this would be great material to jack off to later.

He bent over his bed in a position that gave him access to see himself in the mirror on the other side of the room. Michael tentatively spanked his ass. The smack that echoed in the room gave him all the encouragement he needed to go harder. Each blow prompted his moans to get louder and more desperate.Eventually his moans became whimpers and desperate pleas. No porn could get him off like his own moans did. With the hand that wasn’t playing with his hole, Michael showed some concern to his dick. He smeared precome over the tip then brought his fingers to his mouth to taste. Obscene sounds left him as he sucked on his fingers and caressed his balls. He alternated between his ass, cock, and nipples as he chased his release. He was two fingers deep with his other hand cradling his balls when he caught his reflection in the mirror. The sight of his sweat covered body trembling and his leaking dick pulsing sent Michael into his orgasm. 

When he opened his eyes again he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror again; he was a blissed out, post-orgasm mess. His bleached hair was out in all directions, the lipstick was smeared, streaks of mascara ran down his cheeks, he had scratches and handprints on his thighs and ass, cum was painted over his tummy and chest. After he calmed down a little more he took out his phone for a picture to commemorate the end of his perfect day and another cheeky picture to entertain his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> YIKES, how was that?


End file.
